


Don't Sleep in the Armor

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avalon Protocol, Drabble, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve worries about Tony falling asleep in the armor. Tony doesn't because he has a plan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145
Collections: Team Fluff





	Don't Sleep in the Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Team Fluff as part of the SteveTony Games.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Steve was used to waking up Tony when he fell asleep in the workshop or in the datacrux or in the Avengejet on the way home from a mission. He liked to brush back Tony’s hair from his face, kiss the top of his head and gather him gently into his arms to take him back to their bedroom.

But he didn’t like this. Finding Tony asleep in the suit in his workshop. 

Granted they had been working hard to fight the Squadron Supreme and Tony was pushing himself the hardest. After the team evening debrief, Tony told Steve he had to check on a test that he and Sam were running in the workshop. He swore he’d be up to bed in a half-hour. 

Steve fell asleep reading in bed. Shaking himself awake at 3 am, he reached out for Tony and found only empty sheets. And there was Tony in his armor, sitting as if still working. But fast asleep.

“Tony?” Steve asked gently. He tapped the armor. Then gripped and shook Tony’s shoulder. “Tony!”

“What?” Tony asked as the helmet slip open to reveal his face.

“Come on, time for bed.”

“No, I have to find a way to beat Nighthawk. Sam had this idea.” Tony’s voice faltered as his eyes involuntarily closed. 

Steve couldn’t carry Tony up to bed in the armor. At least with some good-natured nagging, he got Tony up on his feet and to their bedroom. “Please don’t do that, what would happen if you fell asleep when we’re fighting,” Steve said to Tony curled up against him.

“I have a plan, don’t you worry, Steve,” Tony replied sleepily. “Never going to happen anyway.”

Steve smiled down at Tony, now snoring softly. 

~~~~~

Sam briefed the team on the likely next targets for the Squadron. He and Tony worked on upgrades for the team all day and night while Steve worked on battle tactics. And on schedule the Squadron launched an attack on the Golden Gate Bridge. The team was ready for it.

Even with all the preparation, the fight went on for more than hour. Steve had Iron Man as the main air support to drive back the Squadron. He smiled when he caught sight of Iron Man methodically zapping down blasts. Perfect each and every time.

A half hour later, he called out over the comm, “Iron Man, report in.”

JARVIS replied, “Sir is distracted.”

“Distracted?” Steve asked. “What’s going on?”

“We are fine, Captain,” came the response.

Steve knew instinctively that something was seriously not right. But then he had his hands full fending off Speed Demon. He fought with a desperate edge to stop the flying sprinter, so he could find out what happened to Tony.

Clint aimed his bola arrow at the speedster’s feet and took the man out. “Good shot, Hawkeye!” Steve called out.

“Iron Man, can you copy?” Steve frantically said into the comm. “Tony, come on, answer.”

No answer.

Then he saw Iron Man gracefully land. “Tony,” Steve called out in relief. 

Still no answer.

He ran up to the armor. “Tony, come on, Tony, answer me. JARVIS, help.”

No answer from JARVIS. That was infinitely worse.

Steve hadn’t seen Tony take a direct hit. But in their line of work, anything was possible. Anything.

So Steve took a deep breath to swallow down his growing fear. His fingers found the catches to the armor that Tony had long ago shown him. He whispered the password Tony had given him to open the helmet. Heart beating frantically, Steve carefully removed the helmet.

Only to find Tony completely and utterly asleep. 

“Tony,” Steve said, his fear rapidly changing into anger.

“Hey, what, is it over?” Tony yawned.

“You could have gotten killed out there,” Steve said. He was so angry that words were escaping him.

“Nooooo. I have a plan, I told you. The Avalon Protocol. The armor is designed to keep working if I’m incapacitated, like asleep or unconscious.”

“Or dead,” Steve replied, his blood now running cold. “Tony, you –”

“Hey, it’s okay! If there’s no control over the armor, it could do some serious damage.” Tony gave Steve one of those dazzling smiles that made him weak at the knees and softened his anger every single time. “I’m fine, you’re fine. Cap, you’re more at risk than I am.”

Steve still didn’t know what to say to that as he was still puzzling over Tony’s protocols. “JARVIS?”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll need to fix that. He went off-line or something. Hmmm.” Tony shook his head. “Wait, aren’t we in the middle of a fight?”

“The team is doing mop-up. We need to talk about you getting more sleep and that armor program.”

Tony gave Steve a kiss. “I’m all yours when we get back to New York.” Then he leaned in closer, “Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you fuss over me?”

Well, Steve really didn’t have a thing to say to that. Except to smile back at Tony and hold his hand as they went to rejoin the team.


End file.
